magifandomcom-20200222-history
Amon
|kanji = アモン |romaji = Amon |gender = Male |occupation = Djinn |affiliation = Alibaba Saluja Amon (Dungeon) (former) Alma Toran (former) |allies = Paimon Zagan Ugo |manga = Night 14 |anime = Episode 3 |seiyu = Hidekatsu Shibata (Japanese) Wing-seon Can (Cantonese)}} Amon (アモン, Amon) is Alibaba Saluja's Djinn. He is a fire Djinn. Amon is the Djinn of the Stern and Dignified Spirits of Etiquette. Amon was in the 7th Dungeon, Amon. He "gave birth" to a Familiar, which has a contract with the Household Vessel, Amol Selseira, that is used by Morgiana. Appearance Amon is an bearded old man looking Djinn. He doesn't wear a shirt and is bald. His weapon however is a large black sword that can melt even steel easily. Personality Amon is usually stern and dignified, giving the impression of being a wise man. However, he is also intensely jealous as when he was depressed at Alibaba entering the dungeon Zagan. He believed Alibaba was looking to acquire another Djinn, but Amon reminded Alibaba that he was only capable of handling one. History Amon used to live in Alma Toran. Amon, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. After being raised he spent 10 years and one month in his dungeon until being captured by Alibaba. Plot Dungeon Arc Aladdin touches a vase in the last room of the Dungeon, Amon. When Amon is summoned, he appears with a question, "Who wants to be king?" He looks at Jamil, but decides that it can't be him, as his vessel is black like night. Morgiana is out too, though Amon feels a strong desire to live coming from her. He then takes a look at Alibaba and sighs. Alibaba is unpleased with this kind of reaction, but Amon can't hear him, so he changes his size. He notices Aladdin and bows to him, calling him, "Magi". Then, Ugo shows up, much to Amon's surprise, and they have a talk.Night 14, Pages 12-18 After understanding the situation, Amon properly introduces himself as the Djinn of the Stern and Dignified Spirits of Etiquette. He proclaims that Alibaba and Aladdin cleared the Dungeon. Aladdin wants to greet Amon, but he says that he knows him, as he's Magi. Aladdin asks who Magi is, and after getting Ugo's approval, he explains about it a little. Then, Alibaba asks what about his treasure, and Amon lets him but orders to be quiet. He asks Aladdin why did he bring such a brat, confusing him. However, Aladdin asks what's going on with him taking someone's place. Before Amon can answer, the Dungeon begins to collapse. Amon tells Alibaba and Aladdin that they won't be able to leave if they continue being laid back, but calms them down and creates the exit. He tells everyone to enter the circle he made, occasionally hurrying them when it starts taking too long. He then decides that he should go with them and transfers himself into Alibaba's knife.Night 15, Pages 1-8, 13, 15-16 Zagan Arc Alibaba is going through the Sacred Gate of the Dungeon Zagan, when he hears Amon's voice who says that he doesn't want to do it. He grumbles and says that he doesn't feel like doing it, because of his master. The two of them then sits in front of each other in awkward atmosphere. Amon asks Alibaba what are his intentions, and whether he wants to have an affair with another Djinn as well. Amon complains questioning Alibaba, if he's dissatisfied with him. Alibaba thinks that at first Amon gave him an impression of powerful Djinn and now wonders if he always was such a whinny and jealous old man, who's even sulking right now, however, Amon is able to hear it somehow and asks if Alibaba said something, though he denies.Night 90, Pages 8-10 After that, Amon explains that there is no need for Alibaba to have more than one Metal Vessel, and, what's more, he doesn't have ability to have them anyway. He says that they, the Djinn, are able to understand in the moment they look at him, the necessary ability to use a Djinn, the quantity of Magoi. He adds that even though Alibaba has a quantity exceeding that of normal human, he's not a special human capable of using a great quantity of Djinn. Alibaba is quite depressed hearing it, but Amon adds that he carries unusual potential with him. He says that Alibaba often risked his life for others and he, as his humble servant, decided to devote his power to such a master. Amon then tells Alibaba to complete his Djinn Equip. Alibaba thanks Amon as he runs towards him.Night 90, Pages 11-13 Afterwards, Amon materializes himself by using Alibaba's Magoi, in front of Zagan. He apologizes Alibaba for it and says that he has to confirm something with Zagan. He asks him if he still doesn't intend to choose a king and hears from Zagan that he hates humans. Afterwards, Amon explains to the group that Zagan still has a disposition of choosing a king if someone arrives at the Treasury, showing as a proof that he appraised them. Amon then begins to disappear. Alibaba asks what's wrong, and Amon explains that it's because he's not using Magi's powers to materialize. In the Dungeon, the condensation of Rukh is high, but there is a limit. Aladdin asks if the reason why Amon never appeared no matter how many times he called him was because that it takes a great quantity of Magoi, but Amon denies. He tells them that it's because Djinn shouldn't materialize on the Earth, as they're only a pure power that the King of the Earth uses and adds that Solomon made them for that reason. He then bids Alibaba a farewell, saying that they will probably not meet each other for a while. As he disappears, he says that soon, he'll give birth.Night 92, Pages 9-10, 13-15 Magnostadt Arc Amon is summoned by Aladdin alongside Agares, Astaroth, Phenex and Leraje. Amon proclaims that their kings have to close the "dark spot", because otherwise, the world will be annihilated, what confuses everyone. He says about the hole which opened in the western sky and from there, the incarnation of evil will descend on them. It'll cause the while rukh to be erased from everything and the light and sun will die out, nothing will move. He says that in its wake would be a black sun, shining down the world devoid of life. Alibaba asks Amon what they need to do in order to stop it. Amon explains that they have to destroy the "Medium", and the trigger which brings to the world the incarnation of evil, Il Illa, a high order from another dimension. The "Medium", the crystallized body of an immense quantity of black rukh and magoi, is Al-Thamen's final objective and the reason for causing world abnormalities. Aladdin says that they need to just destroy it, but Amon replies that it would be a difficult fight, even with him, "Solomon's proxy", there.Night 187, Pages 3-9 Then, Kouen starts questioning about Alma Toran. When Aladdin promises to tell him everything if he sends back the soldiers and help them fight, Amon, among others, is completely shocked. He notes that if he'll do it, the normal flow of "destiny" created by Solomon will be interrupted. When the King's Vessels head to the battle, he says that they leave everything to them.Night 187, Pages 10, 18 Abilities Fire Control :Amon has the ability to control the 1st type of Magic, Fire/Heat. Size Alteration :Amon can willingly change his size. Dungeon Capturer Amon_changes_size.jpg|Amon changes his size Ali_summon_amon.gif|Alibaba summon Amon's flame Alibaba and amon.png|Amon and Alibaba Ali'sFirstVessel.png|Amon's First Metal Vessel Alibaba's Second Vessel.png|Amon's Second Metal Vessel Amol Saika.png|Amon's Djinn Weapon Equip Flame Sword.png|Alibaba reinforces his Djinn Weapon with Magoi Alibaba Djinn Equip.png|Djinn Equip Amon's Dungeon Capturer is Alibaba Saluja. Household The only member of Amon's Household is Morgiana. Metal Vessel Amon's Metal Vessel is a small knife, that is later switched to a small sword, which Alibaba keeps at his side at all times. Djinn Equip Alibaba is shown to have mastered the ability to Djinn Equip. In this form, he has flame-like protrusions coming from his arms and legs and a third eye on his forehead. While in this mode, Alibaba becomes very powerful, able to cut down three Black Djinn in one slash. Amol Al-Bador Saiqa (Flame Minister's Beheading Sword) :When this Extreme Magic is summoned, it becomes a huge sword made of fire and a person made of fire which is able to pierce through the hardest objects and barriers. Djinn Weapon Equip Alibaba is able to do a variation of Djinn Equip. Alibaba burns his arms with Amon's flames. Then, he starts to burn his entire body. He keeps using more and more flames, until he becomes the flames himself. Alibaba's knife becomes a large black sword. However, Alibaba's fencing teacher Sharrkan notes that the sword's form is ill-suited to Alibaba's sword style and its size wastes excessive amounts of energy. During the excursion into the dungeon Zagan, Alibaba learns to compress Amon's power, merely turning his sword black instead of changing its size. Amol Dherrsaiqa (Amon's Roaring Flame Sword) :After using the second method of Djinn Weapon Equip Alibaba summons and concentrates a large amount of flames around it. This turns it into a vortex of flames capable of incinerating everything it touches instantly. *'Wall of Flames' :For both forms, Alibaba can create a wall of flames to stop his enemies from approaching him. *'Immunity To Fire' :In both forms, the sword is completely immune to any type of fire or heat. If it is attacked by it, it will completely absorb it and strengthen itself. Relationships Alibaba Saluja When Amon first met Alibaba he seemed to sigh un-happily making Alibaba wonder what was wrong about being chosen. Before his dungeon collapsed, Amon transfered himself into Alibaba's knife, thus amking Alibaba his King. Alibaba saw Amon as a powerful and stern Djin, but wondered during their conversation if he was always a "whinny and jealous old man". However Amon believes in his king and declares that he would devote his powers in helping him. Trivia *His name "Amon" is probably taken from the book The Lesser Key of Solomon. In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Amon being the seventh. The dungeon where Amon resided in was the 7th as well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Solomon Category:Djinn Equip Category:Alma Toran